


About that Button

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May and Coulson argue over a button, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About that Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Agents of SHIELD, May/Coulson or May/Skye or Antoine/Fitz/Simmons, bickering over something silly](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/524972.html?thread=75668396#t75668396)_
> 
> I used a button as the something silly because I couldn't help but think of one of my favorite movies, _The Cutting Edge,_ when I thought of something silly to argue over.
> 
> And the theme for this prompt was dialogue, so it should be dialogue only, but this one did not feel right that way.

* * *

“You should have buttoned it more.” Coulson said, pointing to May's shirt. She stopped, staring at him. She thought they'd already settled this back when he called for radio silence. She still didn't know what his issue was, but she was sick of having this argument already.

“Excuse me? Since when do you set the standard in wardrobe?”

“Since I was put in charge of this team, since I was given the Bus and Lola and—”

“You never had a problem with the way I did things before,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “Not even in Bahrain.”

He winced slightly. “That was different. You should have buttoned your shirt.”

“I am not having this conversation with you again,” she muttered. “You're being ridiculous. It's a _button._ One button. That's all that was loose. You don't see me telling you what tie to wear, do you? Don't tell me how many buttons I should have buttoned.”

“May—”

“I swear, if you try this again, I will break something,” May told him. “If that button meant the difference between taking a bullet and not, if it was what was going to stop me from freezing and surviving, I still wouldn't button it. You don't get to give me orders like that. You do not micromanage me no matter how much you love paperwork.”

“I am not trying to micromanage anything. I just...” He didn't finish that thought, turning to leave in the other direction. “Never mind.”

“Coulson,” she said, stopping in her doorway to look back at him. “Phil. What's the real reason? Why does the button matter so much?”

“I could see right down your shirt.”

She leaned against the door frame. “That was the point.”

 _“He_ could see right down your shirt.” Coulson seemed to be fumbling for words. “And I didn't like it.”

May smiled. That was _exactly_ why she'd done it.


End file.
